1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to DC batteries and, more particularly, to a device which may be used as a substitute for a conventional dry cell DC battery.
2. Description of Background Art
Commonly, many devices such as a portable radio, flashlight or toy use DC batteries as power sources. A universal problem has existed since the advent of these batteries in that dry cell batteries have a limited operating life span and are usually not rechargeable. Once the energy in a conventional DC battery has been expended, its usefulness ceases and the battery must be discarded and replaced. Research continues to be conducted to develop batteries with extended life spans. This research has led to the relatively recent development of the alkaline battery. However, this battery will also eventually lose its energy and cease to operate. Therefore, problems associated with the use of conventional DC dry cell batteries still exist; that is, the device will not operate if the battery fails.
Therefore, a need still exists for a device which may replace one or more conventional DC batteries used as a power source. Further, a need exists for a device which may extend the life of a DC battery used as a power source.